


Король, королевич, сапожник, портной

by thett



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Мукуро не блядь





	1. Однажды Мукуро вышел из тюрьмы, помог Вонголе победить Бьякурана и отдыхал на кушетке в восточной малой гостиной замка Варии

Однажды Мукуро вышел из тюрьмы, помог Вонголе победить Бьякурана и отдыхал на кушетке в восточной малой гостиной замка Варии, куда был любезно приглашен старым знакомым. Мукуро дремал, смотрел в окно и перебирал в памяти пункты списка, составленного им за десять лет заключения. Список гласил:  
10) новая (красивая, удобная, каблук не меньше четырех сантиметров) обувь.  
За время, проведенное полуголым и босым, Мукуро очень соскучился по хорошей одежде. М.М. не подвела - она никогда не подводила - и подогнала к трапу самолета новенькие ботфорты, сшитые на заказ у какого-то баснословного распиаренного соотечественника. Очередь на услуги маэстро тянулась за горизонт, но М.М. умело распоряжалась сладким голосом, острым языком и немаленькой суммой на счете.  
9) любимый диван.  
Любимый диван Мукуро рассыпался прахом много лет назад, но это не отменяло нежной привязанности Мукуро к дивану, равно как и к месту, где диван когда-то стоял, равно как к людям, которые приходили к Мукуро посидеть вместе на диване и поиграть в видеоигры.  
8) Кен, Чикуса, Хром.  
Логично вытекает из предыдущего пункта (порядок пунктов можно менять в зависимости от значения социопатии на данный конкретный период времени).  
7) Бельгия.  
Здесь все просто. В Бельгии делают лучший в мире шоколад, и еще там красиво.  
От дальнейших размышлений Мукуро отвлек свист паровоза. Гостиная дернулась с места и поехала вперед. “Сижу по ходу, - привычно отметил Мукуро, - укачивать не будет”. За окном проплыли розовый сад Занзаса и площадка для игры в крикет, принадлежавшая некой особе королевских кровей, а потом началась степь. Кто-то вошел в гостиную и бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь купе.  
\- Празднуете победу? - спросил Фран.  
\- Веселюсь и торжествую, - кивнул Мукуро, - куда едем?  
\- В светлое будущее, как всегда. Или куда захотите.  
Это было серьезное заявление.  
\- Сил-то хватит до того места, куда я хочу?  
\- Не могу обещать, но сделаю все возможное. Желаете шампанского, устриц, жареного поросенка?  
\- Что, и поросенок есть?  
\- Еще утка в яблоках и игра в ножики на выживание. Мне с трудом удалось вырваться.  
\- Занзас не мелочится.  
\- Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но это была не его идея.  
\- Охотно верю. Если мне не изменяет память, идеальный вечер в понимании Занзаса - это чипсы с пивом.  
\- Зря вы так. Он вырос над собой, теперь предпочитает виски и стейк средней прожарки.  
\- Ты пришел, чтобы обсудить со мной гастрономические предпочтения своего босса?  
\- Сами решайте, зачем я пришел, - неопределенно ответил Фран и уселся на подлокотник.  
Серьезнее некуда, все по-взрослому. Мукуро испытал мимолетную неловкость, но все-таки нашел в себе силы положить руку на костлявое бедро.  
\- Эту форму придумал какой-то извращенец, - подумал Мукуро вслух.  
\- На себя посмотрите.  
\- Я икона стиля.  
\- Не богохульствуйте.  
\- Еще пожелания будут?  
Фран заткнулся - очевидно, формулировал список желаний. За последние несколько месяцев Мукуро узнал о них достаточно, чтобы представлять себе развитие событий, но весь полученный опыт упал в цене в тот самый момент, когда он открыл глаза собственного тела. Он знал форму и вкус глиняного слепка, не имея понятия об оригинале. Оригинал слился в единое целое с интерьером, посчитав свою миссию выполненной: он пришел, завязал разговор, предоставил себя в полное распоряжение Мукуро парой угловатых подростковых фраз. Вел себя так, чтобы быть удобным и не быть в нагрузку. С самого первого их общего сна (который не был сном) Мукуро занимал вопрос - будет ли Фран на самом деле таким, как там. Оказалось, нет.  
\- Сломать боишься? - поинтересовался Мукуро, на пробу укладывая голову к нему на колени.  
\- Не хочу задеть вашу гордость и чувство собственного достоинства. Вдруг не встанет.  
\- Смотря как заденешь. Если еще и в рот возьмешь, то шансы весьма высоки.  
\- Интересно, вас когда-нибудь волновал мой возраст?  
\- В Италии возраст согласия наступает в четырнадцать. Моя совесть чиста.  
\- Во Франции в пятнадцать.  
\- Не зря я ждал все эти годы.  
Фран удовлетворенно хмыкнул и перетек на сиденье, прижимаясь спиной к груди Мукуро. Его тело было нескладнее и легче, чем Мукуро себе представлял, но таким же теплым.  
\- Может быть, я зря к вам пришел, - протянул Фран и обнял себя руками Мукуро, устраивая ладони на животе, - может, вы спать хотите.  
\- Или поросенка с устрицами. Или поиграть в крикет, - Мукуро запустил руку под китель. Под кителем была голая кожа.  
\- Поиграем, - кивнул Фран и устроил голову у Мукуро на плече, - чего вам хотелось, пока вы плавали в своем надувном бассейне?  
Список Мукуро не ограничивался десятью пунктами. Тогда у него было много желаний, много замечательных, телесных, тесных желаний. Все они могли быть выполнены сейчас, неясно крутились на языке. Эспрессо, молочный шоколад, песочный пляж, стертые о ковер колени, теплый душ, фисташковое мороженое, молодое вино, сыр с плесенью, треснувшие губы, трава под ногами, снег под ногами, снег в руках, покрытая дождем кожа.  
Возможность выбора хуже отсутствия выбора.  
\- Долго рассказывать, - сказал Мукуро и вынул пуговицу с эмблемой Варии из петли, - я лучше покажу.  
Когда Мукуро брался за дело, он брался за дело всерьез. Очень скоро на них обоих не осталось одежды, кроме колец и прочей бижутерии - Мукуро был против, но Фран попросил не снимать. Точно, его это заводило. Хотя что не заводит мальчишек в шестнадцать лет. Когда Мукуро покинул подлунный мир, ему было столько же; он не привык к длинному телу, в котором каким-то чудом перетекали мышцы, и смотрел на худую грудную клетку и узкие плечи как в зеркало. Он целовал зеркальную поверхность, покрытую мурашками, изучал впадины и выступающие косточки, заполняя редкие пробелы в карте терра инкогниты, пока не догадался, в чем же дело. Вагон подскакивал как на кочках каждый раз, когда Мукуро кусал чересчур сильно или сжимал в нужном месте; кожа была холодной, ноги - безволосыми, а член стоял вертикально вверх.  
\- Предохраняешь мою психику от столкновения с жестокой реальностью? - спросил Мукуро, оглаживая безукоризненной формы щиколотку.  
\- Подумал, вы к этому привыкли, - ответил Фран, умудрившись не выпустить изо рта мочку Мукуро, - лучше избавляться от иллюзий постепенно.  
Мукуро не сдержал смешка, отдавая должное многомерности шутки. В словах Франа был смысл - но если бы Мукуро всегда руководствовался здравым смыслом, то где бы он сейчас оказался.  
\- Не в этом случае. Думаю, я заслуживаю того, чтобы видеть тебя как есть.  
\- Скорее уж я этого заслуживаю, - сказал Фран, и поезд остановился.  
Фран не был похож на человека из снов. Он был каким-то другим, неузнанным, новым; не тем, кто обошел (с позволения, под пристальным надзором) насыпи и пробрался через рвы с колючей проволокой, и в итоге стал Мукуро близким. Он не приукрашивал себя и не уродовал - его иллюзия была легкой вуалью, искажающей нечто более глубокое, чем черты лица. Недовольный прищур, бледные веснушки на скулах. Губы кажутся узкими из-за того, что Фран их поджимает, но на самом деле они легкомысленные, щедрые.  
\- Так и знал, что на сто восемьдесят градусов не бывает, - самодовольно заметил Мукуро, пройдясь губами по несовершенному, но совершенно точно знакомому члену.  
\- Очень ценное наблюдение. Составляете атлас юного натуралиста?  
\- Опись имущества.  
\- И какое же я имущество? - поинтересовался Фран. Дыхание участилось; Мукуро бесконечно нравилась его привычка разговаривать обыденно-спокойным голосом, когда дело доходило до минета.  
\- Ценное, - Мукуро задумчиво обвел головку языком, сравнивая настоящий вкус со вкусом из снов, - движимое. Мое.  
Фран криво улыбнулся - то ли сердито, то ли от удовольствия.  
\- Вы такой ванильный, учитель. Лучше бы я сам все сделал.  
Вспышка согласия согрела живот. Только что было - ни горячо, ни холодно, и вдруг попадание. Настоящее желание: открыть или открыться, дать или взять, разломить плод, покатать косточку на языке, вызнать суть.  
\- Попробуй, - сказал Мукуро и оставил последний влажный поцелуй на животе, - сделай.  
Не нужно было повторять дважды. Фран прижался к губам открытым ртом, целуя коротко и голодно; под его взглядом Мукуро медленно опустился на кушетку, предоставляя себя в чужое распоряжение. Позволить ему доминировать над собой было бы странно, но с Франом концепция секса как способа контроля не работала никогда. Иллюзиониста не нужно учить управлять, его задача - вести, и Фран справлялся с ней на отлично. Его прикосновения погружали в тягучий приятный транс: как легкие наркотики, но слабее и слаще. Делая с Мукуро все эти вещи, он вряд ли задумывался над тем, как он выглядел, и это унимало беспокойство, застило взгляд. Опущенные веки, открытый на выдохе рот, угольный абрис ключиц и сильные пальцы - кто бы мог подумать, что мужчин возрастной категории двадцать пять с плюсом заводит прогибаться под своих учеников. Но это работало раньше и не перестало работать сейчас, когда вес Франа на бедрах стал ужасающе настоящим, а его укусы оставляли на побелевшей коже превосходные синяки.  
\- Забавно, - сказал Фран, - наш первый раз в реальном мире, но без иллюзий все равно не обошлось.  
\- Первый раз - это всегда тяжело. Я могу простить тебе стеснительность.  
\- Необычайная щедрость. Не знаю, хватит ли меня на такое.  
\- О чем это ты.  
\- Вы знаете, о чем. Раздевайтесь, учитель.  
“Не хочу”, - хотел ответить Мукуро, но сдержался. Фран имел право требовать равенства - конечно, нет, но конечно, да. У Франа могла быть сотня причин скрываться под покрывалом; у Мукуро было две сотни причин и привычка, которая старше крови в венах. Переступи через нее, и кровь скиснет, превратится в уксус, а красота, которую ты холил и лелеял все эти годы, станет пеной морской.  
\- Забыл тональный крем в своем надувном бассейне.  
\- Меня не слишком интересует ваше лицо. Достаточно насмотрелся.  
\- А как же пылкие поцелуи? - оскорбился Мукуро.  
\- Будем целоваться с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Закрой их прямо сейчас, и проблема решена.  
\- Не решена. Ложитесь на живот и снимайте иллюзии, - невыразительным голосом сказал Фран.  
Это было неприятно и страшно - потому Мукуро послушался. Он очень не любил оставлять за собой неразрешенные страхи. Из них могли появиться чудовища. Опыт подсказывал Мукуро, что несколько неприятных минут окупаются с лихвой, а терпеть он научился если не в совершенстве, то как минимум долго.  
Мукуро не пришлось терпеть. Он наставлял своих учеников хорошо, и Фран был увлеченным специалистом. Он взял Мукуро в свои руки и повел куда-то, где тревога и опасения могли стать ненастоящими, а Мукуро - настоящим. Мукуро с безжалостной ясностью ощущал дырки от катетеров, следы цепей и дорожку пота, сбегавшую со спины вниз между ягодиц. Альтернатива, которую предлагал Фран, была тем еще местечком: призрачные болота, где пропадают люди, а тот, кто не пропал, сходит с ума. Не прерывая беспамятно-долгой серии поцелуев, Фран пролез узкой ладонью между бедер и гладил то место, откуда начинает расти член, где приятнее и стыднее всего. Его дыхание перетекало в мурашки у Мукуро на шее, его руки и губы становились удовольствием. Мукуро закрыл глаза и упал лицом в горький мох. Вокруг была черно-синяя вода, запах которой навевал нечеткие воспоминания об опиумных курильнях. Фран подсунул одну руку под грудь и раздражал соски царапающими прикосновениями, словно стремился содрать кожу, вынуть из Мукуро то маленькое, слабо всхлипывающее, беззастенчиво жаждущее ласки нечто, о существовании которого Мукуро предпочитал большую часть времени не знать. Мукуро скривился, подставляя загривок и не пуская стон, но застонать все-таки пришлось, когда Фран коленом раздвинул бедра и сжал член всей ладонью. Откуда у болотной хтони брались силы? Приносил человеческие жертвы, не иначе. От его ровного напора у Мукуро волосы вставали дыбом. Он дышал чересчур глубоко, голова кружилась и склонялась все ниже и ниже на подушку из мха. Тело проснулось и загорелось. Оно нашло себя настоящим, Мукуро нашел себя в нем - и теперь тело хотело сладости, терлось животом о скользкую обивку, недвусмысленно разводило ноги.  
\- Предпочитаете воображаемую смазку или насухо? - осведомился Фран, обеими ладонями раздвигая ягодицы.  
\- Тяжелый выбор. Обычной нет?  
\- Я сомневаюсь в том, что мы обнаружим чью-то заначку между подушек, но попытаться можно.  
По здравом размышлении Мукуро вынужден был с ним согласиться. Вряд ли упаковка смазки могла случайно заваляться между диванных подушек в восточной гостиной - хотя учитывая контингент замка, исключать возможность было никак нельзя.  
\- Воображаемую, - хмуро согласился Мукуро.  
Вырубить деревья. Осушить болота. Подготовка никогда не была любимым занятием Мукуро. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что уровень дискомфорта не превышал показатели в телах посредников; плохая - в том, что терпеть этот дискомфорт на фоне перевозбуждения и сверхчувствительности было вдвое невыносимее.  
\- Давай быстрее, - сквозь зубы попросил Мукуро.  
\- Потерпите, - откликнулся педантичный Фран, - я не хочу, чтобы у вас остались плохие воспоминания о том дне, когда вы лишились девственности.  
\- Это ненастоящая девственность, виртуальная.  
\- Неправда. Это все, что было раньше, было виртуальное. Сейчас по-настоящему, - сказал Фран и прижался к Мукуро всем телом. Опустился сверху, горячо дыша в затылок, задевая мимолетным поцелуем ухо с сережками - Мукуро узнал этот жест, все как во сне, и дальше должно было быть только лучше, хотя и не так легко.  
Было медленно, было трудно, но это был первый реальный секс и первый близкий человек за десять лет, так что Мукуро не предъявлял завышенных требований. Не то чтобы у него оставалось время на рефлексию. Он разбивался в пыль между вспышками удовольствия и протяжными моментами распирающего тяжелого чувства, оказавшегося совершенно невыносимым, когда Фран убрал руку. Толчки стали медленнее и глубже, Мукуро стал стопкой хвороста, а Фран - зажигалкой, спичкой и коробком, кремнем, огнивом. Искра упала на мох; Мукуро хрипло выдохнул и сгорел.  
Выкрутился, выпростался из объятия, повернулся на бок, заводя ногу Франу на плечо. Фран понял намек: взял член, загладил и заласкал, возвращая морок и ритм на свои места. Он крепко прижимал бедро Мукуро к своей груди, поза давала ему карт-бланш на доступ к телу, и Мукуро видел, как плывет его взгляд, и слышал, как срывается дыхание.  
\- Я бы вас сейчас еще щупальцами, - сказал Фран, оставляя липкий след взгляда на груди Мукуро, на его шее и губах, и Мукуро забыл испытать тревогу от того, что другой человек видит его открытым, распоротым по нитке, абсолютно голым.  
\- В следующий раз, - бездумно ответил Мукуро, - сейчас мне хватает тебя.  
Брови Франа выгнулись болезненным домиком; его лицо на мгновение приобрело незнакомое и странное выражение, которого Мукуро никогда не видел, и это ударило его прямо в грудь, выбило вздох, а Фран стиснул бедро Мукуро до белых костяшек, двигаясь резко, эгоистично, волшебно - и кончил, и вот это выражение было Мукуро очень хорошо знакомо, оно было одинаковым и здесь, и там, во всех мирах.  
\- Быть подростком - тяжелое бремя, - язвительно посочувствовал Мукуро, когда мокрая тяжело дышащая пиявка отлипла от него и превратилась в подобие человека.  
\- Вам не позавидуешь, - кивнул Фран и непринужденным движением потянул Мукуро на спину.  
\- Почему мне?  
\- Подросткам вечно мало, - сказал Фран и облизнул губы, очень однозначно глядя Мукуро в глаза, - а вы всего один. Жалко вас.  
\- Я приму свою судьбу с благодарностью, - Мукуро зажмурился, а когда он открыл глаза, судьбу уже можно было благодарить.  
Пальцы Франа в заднице хотя и ощущались хуже, чем его член, но в сочетании с относительно успешной попыткой глубокого минета давали Мукуро то ощущение совершенного насыщения, которого так хотелось. Фран не торопился, и чувство длилось и длилось, переливаясь яркими гранями, - искрами в животе, внутри, снаружи, в горле, в ладонях, в сердце, - переливаясь через край. Оргазм накатывал волнами, которые были заметны издалека, неспешно шли вперед, выкручивали его как тряпку, выжимали и бросали на берегу за секунду до взрыва. На четвертый раз Мукуро не выдержал, пришпорил ногой наугад, попал в цепкий плен пальцев - и наконец захлебнулся, застыл в нелепой позе, когда Фран смилостивился и не замедлил упоительно верных движений. Один долгий, долгий момент Мукуро было плевать на все: на то, что у него на лице отпечатался контур маски, что цепи проели язвы на плечах и груди, а на худобу бедер нельзя смотреть без слез. Его тело было живым, оно дышало и кончало, празднуя свою вещественность, и он был внутри тела и внутри удовольствия, и на все остальное Мукуро было плевать один очень долгий момент.  
Потом все вернулось. Выступивший пот высыхал, стягивая кожу холодком. Между ног было скользко от спермы, а одну ногу еще и свело. Фран вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони (теперь Мукуро знал, что руки у него обветренные и колючие от цыпок), разложился рядом (как только умудрялся быть настолько компактным) и вытянул руку, укладывая голову Мукуро себе на плечо (что оказалось более чем уютно).  
\- Чья это идея была - трахаться на кушетке? - спросил Мукуро, выставляя перед накатывающей панической атакой глухую стену негодования.  
\- Спасибо, что хотя бы не спрашиваете, как меня зовут.  
\- Я бы угадал.  
\- Да вы до сих пор не знаете.  
Пререкания тоже были уютными. Все было почти как раньше - чувство привязанности, облеченное в форму взаимных издевательств, доверие, выраженное воткнутым в спину ножом. Кстати, о ножиках.  
\- Как насчет ужина? - спохватился Мукуро.  
\- А ведь я говорил, - удовлетворенно заключил Фран, протягивая Мукуро яблоко.  
\- Даже не хочу думать, откуда ты его вытащил.  
\- Как и все остальное, - Фран пожал плечами, - из головы.  
Кушетка дернулась и, качнувшись, медленно поехала вперед. Стучали колеса. Снаружи перекатывались конусы света от фонарей, растущих из ниоткуда посреди ровной степи. Трава стала выше; вскоре показались странной формы деревья, похожие на грибы.  
\- Что это? - спросил Мукуро, кусая яблоко. Треснувшая в уголке губа заныла, но сейчас Мукуро находил это чувство уместным и даже приятным.  
\- Пиния, - ответил Фран, - итальянская сосна.  
\- Какой ты начитанный, - восхитился Мукуро.  
За окном - вдалеке, на границе видимого - пронеслась колонна всадников. Это была римская конница, или отряд мальтийских рыцарей, или вообще азиатские кочевники.  
\- Куда едем? - спросил Фран.  
За секунду, пока Мукуро искал ответ, он увидел перед собой будущее на много лет вперед. Оно начиналось через пять минут. Оно начиналось так: Фран сядет сверху, прижмет своим телом и будет двигаться долго и ровно, изматывая их обоих. У Франа всегда была хорошая выдержка, и он продолжал бы столько, сколько захотел, сколько захотел бы Мукуро. Или нет? Интересно, какой формы румянец выступил бы на его щеках, когда он опустился бы на член Мукуро; какой тональности были бы его вздохи, когда он прижался бы грудью к груди, мелко толкаясь назад и дрожа, и, возможно, на этот раз Мукуро позволил бы ему немного щупалец.  
\- Сначала в Японию, - ответил Мукуро, - кое-кого заберем. А дальше по обстоятельствам.  
Впереди было еще много, много пунктов из списка желаний. Какие-то из них были невинными, какие-то - порочными, какие-то бесплатными, какие-то дорогими, но все до единого были выполнимы.


	2. Однажды у Дино сломалась стиралка, и он уехал в Милан

Однажды у Дино сломалась стиралка, и он уехал в Милан. Мукуро был очень рад, что сам он не является мафиозным боссом – неприятно было бы бросать налаженную провинциальную жизнь, гольф по выходным и паранормально вкусные сырники донны Виттории ради того, чтобы днями шариться по банкам в жарком костюме с натирающим горло воротничком.  
Через две недели Мукуро перестал скучать по плоским (и лживым) шуткам про неплоский живот (Мукуро был в отличной форме) и начал находить удовольствие в том, что после завтрака стол не нужно было вытирать, пол – подметать, а пальцы заклеивать пластырем. Через три недели к нему вернулся нормальный режим сна. Через месяц Мукуро столкнулся с чем-то необыкновенным, непохожим на все, что он испытывал раньше.  
\- У меня проблема, - взволнованный Мукуро начал разговор без прелюдий, - как ты справляешься с воздержанием?  
\- Это разве проблема, - Дино звучал невесело и трезво, - вот у меня – проблема. Нам перекрыли воду.  
\- Трубы полетели? Это только в Милане?  
\- Если бы. Вонгола считает, что неполадки по региону. Реборн ставит на Евросоюз. Гокудера прислал сводки по всему миру.  
\- Когда он успел выписаться из Вонголы?  
\- Это не он выписался. Это Вонгола за него не вписывается.  
\- Гокудеру не в чем упрекнуть. У него в черепной коробке есть мозг, невыгодная позиция.  
\- Может, для кого-то и невыгодная, а я через полчаса встречаю его в Линате. Время поджимает. Созвонимся вечером?  
\- Да это же бунт.  
\- Не бунт, а жопа, - сказал Дино и положил трубку, так и не дав ответа на волнующий Мукуро вопрос.  
Во всей этой ситуации был один очевидно приятный момент: Мукуро с Вонголой не работал, а потому мог наслаждаться мексиканским сериалом безо всяких угрызений совести. Экономические заморочки просвещенного мира Мукуро еще двадцать лет назад поместил в категорию преходящего, сфокусировавшись на главном – человеческих страстях. Страсти в прачечной кипели нешуточные, да еще и комментатор попался красноречивый – вместо затребованного рассказа о своих приключениях Дино скинул лаконичную смс, содержавшую номер варийского капитана.  
\- Да, бля, там и наши простыни крутятся, - с нездоровой усмешкой, которую Мукуро мог видеть через телефон, подтвердил Сквало, - в натуре мясорубка. Вонгола пиздит, что это налоговая наехала, а я тебе говорю, нихуя это не налоговая. В налоговой у коня все щели законопачены. Комар носа не подточит.  
\- Ну вы и сволочи, - осознал масштаб проблемы Мукуро, - он всю вашу бухгалтерию ведет? Один бедный несчастный Дино?  
\- Бедный маленький Дино за хороший немаленький процентик.  
\- Если за процентик, то нормально.  
\- И два ящика просекко с винокурни Девятого ежегодно.  
\- У старика была винокурня?  
\- Вот, - удовлетворенно вывел Сквало, - говорят, что ты все знаешь. А про нее никто не знает.  
\- Зато могу узнать про твои ночные кошмары, - намекнул Мукуро.  
\- В третьем зале погреба пятый стеллаж справа. Смотри не спейся, Девятый знал толк в хорошем урожае.  
\- Еще бы, вон какого Занзаса подобрал.  
И так далее в том же духе. С появлением просекко ежевечерний просмотр сериала про большую стирку приобрел художественную завершенность. Мукуро сидел на террасе, закинув ноги на деревянные перила, смаковал на языке смесь ароматов вина и сыра и любовался видом заката над морем. Закат окрашивал море в правильный цвет, и все мечты Мукуро казались исполненными, и мир был совершенен – если бы не одна небольшая проблема.  
\- Я не услышал ответа на свой вопрос, - уже не столь безоблачным тоном повторил он месяц спустя.  
\- Твой бумажник лежит на шкафу, - автоматически ответил Дино, - хотя зачем он тебе, ты же все равно расплачиваешься моей картой.  
\- Воздержание! – напомнил Мукуро.  
\- И отвага, - напрягся Дино.  
\- Методы борьбы.  
\- Терроризм, угрозы, шантаж, подкуп, - как по шпаргалке отбарабанил Дино.  
\- Не уходи от ответа. Ты с кем-нибудь трахался?  
\- Мукуро, - уставшим и искренним голосом многодетного отца-одиночки сказал Дино, - я перетрахал такую толпу народа за эти недели.  
\- Больше, чем я убил?  
\- Не могу назвать это достижением, но да. Я поставил раком каждого мало-мальски вякающего чиновника и каждую крысу в Департаменте. У меня в подвале не комната для допросов, а полноценный бордель. Из распечаток счетов и транзакций можно лес вырастить. Как ты думаешь, я с кем-нибудь сплю? Да я рад, когда в принципе удается дойти до кровати. Одному.  
\- Кстати, Гокудера все еще у тебя?  
\- Иди на хуй, Мукуро, - сказал Дино и повесил трубку.  
Сказано – сделано. Тем же вечером Мукуро вышел из экспресса на перрон центрального вокзала Милана и скривился, вдыхая нагретый бензином и людской деятельностью воздух. По дороге к штабу он собрал все пробки и накрутил себя до невменяемой ярости, которой вполне соответствовал бы жесткий воссоединительный секс. Чемодан грели два шелковых галстука Дино и бутылка просекко, с которым Мукуро отказался расставаться.  
Ему следовало насторожиться еще на входе в штаб. В раскинувшихся под крышей апартаментах стоял полумрак, верхний свет не горел; много небрежно одетых молодых людей лежали в креслах, сидели за столами и нервно ходили по опенспейсу, уткнувшись в ноутбуки и планшеты. Новое поколение мафии не нравилось Мукуро - можно было упрекнуть его в старческой брезгливости или в упорной старомодности, но для Мукуро организованная преступность означала опасных людей в красивых костюмах. Едва окончившие школу информационные гении сменили старперское поколение, предпочитавшее решать проблемы в ходе вооруженных столкновений. Мукуро нравилось думать о себе как об изобретателе нового подхода к бизнесу, первооткрывателе войн высочайшего уровня - иллюзия, с которой он не желал расставаться. Юные дарования делали то же самое, что делал при помощи шести путей Мукуро, только безо всякой магии. Это было неприятно.  
В центре электромагнитного улья находился Гокудера. Наличие логического мышления (которым Гокудера пользовался хотя и редко, но метко) позволило ему найти общий язык с людьми, которые выражались на странном жаргоне, левыми руками ракуя на миде, а правыми взламывая какие-то базы данных.  
\- Вечер добрый, - поздоровался Мукуро. Гокудера молча поднял измученный взгляд. В его больших слезящихся глазах отражались ряды цифр.  
\- Кофе сваришь? - спросил Гокудера с тем оттенком хрипоты, который говорит о длительном молчании. Не иначе как общался с помощниками в телеграме.  
\- Может, лучше баиньки? - проявил человеколюбие Мукуро.  
\- Я уже спал на этой неделе, - отказался Гокудера, - сегодня очередь Каваллоне.  
Это было исчерпывающе. Мукуро кивнул и пошел на кухню, где в приступе святой самоотверженности отыскал чистую чашку и очистил отсек для кофейной шелухи, а пока кофеварка наливала тройной эспрессо, сложил всю грязную посуду в раковину. На этом приступ иссяк; Мукуро отнес кофе по адресу и удалился в темную спальню, предвкушая ночь, полную фейерверка страсти.   
Прелюдия прошла на отлично. Каваллоне не просыпался, пока Мукуро привязывал его к кровати, и проспал парадный выход из душа. Мукуро было не сломить; он отошел от плана и стянул с Дино пижамные штаны с овечками, чтобы разбудить способом, о котором мечтает каждая половозрелая особь человека.  
Разочарование, постигшее Мукуро, было жестоким. Дино всхрапнул и попытался перевернуться на бок, что грозило ему травмами и к тому же было невозможно из-за привязанных к изголовью рук. Фейерверк страсти отсырел и рассыпался крошками. Мукуро распустил узлы, слез с кровати и отсалютовал Дино предусмотрительно наполненным бокалом. Дино улыбнулся во сне и сложил руки под щеку.  
Неожиданный облом произвел странное действие - Мукуро будто подвис во времени, свободный от обязанностей и всяких мыслей. Он пододвинул кресло ближе к панорамному окну и не стал включать свет; сидел, впитывая в себя вязкую городскую темноту. Когда-то он точно так же висел в невесомости, в текучем мраке, и очень хотел  
6) конечно же, трахаться. Много, качественно, безжалостно. Сверху, снизу, сбоку, крест-накрест. С мужчинами, с женщинами. С теми, кто нравился ему как тело, кто нравился как человек, с кем была любовь и с кем ее не было.  
Тело у Дино было отличным - вымуштрованный в детстве, он до сих пор не пренебрегал силовыми тренировками. Он нравился Мукуро как человек; возможно, у них даже была любовь. Сейчас это было не столь важно, или же, наоборот, важнее всего, потому что у Мукуро второй месяц никого не было, а Дино ебал мозги такому количеству народа, что у него не находилось на Мукуро ни времени, ни сил, а самым странным было то, что Мукуро никого другого не хотелось, даже дрочить не хотелось.  
На этом пугающем моменте Мукуро прикончил бутылку, захватил бокал и отправился на кухню, где перемыл полную раковину кофейных чашек, а потом заснул на диване с чистой совестью и тяжелой от сладкого пара электронных сигарет головой.  
***  
\- Это новый уровень отношений, - противным голосом протянул Гокудера, оформляя новый день в некрасивую аляповатую рамку.  
\- Это называется “личное пространство”, - поправил его Дино.  
\- Когда человек, с которым я сплю, начинает спать на диване, он перестает быть человеком, с которым я сплю.  
\- На целую неделю.  
\- Не лезь в мою личную жизнь.  
\- Поверить не могу, что это слышу, - сказал Дино. В его голосе набирали силу нотки скандала. Мукуро понял, что ситуацию нужно спасать. Перспектива заснуть снова ему все равно не угрожала, а вот шанс провести день с неговнистым покладистым Дино еще не был упущен.   
\- Доброе утро, любимый, - сказал Мукуро, потягивая заиндевевшие члены, - доброе утро, злобный вонгольский ублюдок.   
\- Вот! - Дино задрал нос, - смотри и учись, Гокудера. Взаимопонимание - это не когда вы не можете друг от друга отлипнуть.   
\- Это когда вы смотрите в одну сторону, - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом закончил Гокудера, - меня от вас тошнит. Доброго ебучего утра. Я иду спать.   
\- А мы завтракать, - Дино поймал волну, которую Мукуро активно транслировал, - милый, куда ты хочешь?  
5) сходить в мишленовский ресторан.  
За все прошедшее время Мукуро так и не нашел времени на то, чтобы выполнить это маленькое, но важное желание. Мир то нужно было спасать, то уничтожать, то учить уму-разуму; у Кена резались зубы, у Савады резалась воля, а уж порезов Каваллоне Мукуро перевязал столько, что хватило бы на сертификат фельдшера.  
\- Без проблем, - ответил Дино и потыкал пальцем в телефон, - три звезды, подойдет? Отзывы хорошие. Особенно рекомендуют брют и десерт “Две пули”.  
\- Ты ведь в курсе про шампанское по утрам, да?  
\- В моих венах течет кровь лучших родов Италии, - высокомерно парировал Дино.  
\- Гнедых и вороных, - не удержался Мукуро.  
\- Эта масть называется паломино. Ты совсем не разбираешься в лошадях, - в подтверждение своих слов Дино тряхнул русыми волосами, и у Мукуро перехватило дыхание от бешенства и восхищения. Можно ли было быть более нелепым?  
Конечно, можно. Попирая рамки приличия, Дино наслаждался брютом, - и даже ни разу не поперхнулся, - пока Мукуро ковырял омлет с вешенками. То ли дело было в раннем часе, то ли в загадочных изменениях, которые с ним происходили - омлет казался безвкусным и пресным. Мукуро тосковал по домовладелице и ее сырникам. Когда домашняя еда стала для него более привлекательной, чем высокая кухня, изящно разложенная в художественном беспорядке?  
\- Выглядит аппетитно, - отметил Дино, вертя за ножку бокал. Мукуро автоматически прикинул, по какой траектории разлетятся осколки, и разозлился на себя еще больше. Когда следить за жизнью и здоровьем Каваллоне вошло у него в привычку?  
\- Я не голоден, - ответил Мукуро сквозь зубы.  
\- Тогда я доем, - обрадовался Дино и пододвинул к себе тарелку.  
Это была чистая ложь. Мукуро был очень, очень голоден. Даже сейчас, в похмельное утро после ночи на диване, он ощущал легкое зудящее возбуждение, которое с каждой минутой становилось все весомее. Дино совсем не помогал. Его шею расслабленной петлей обвивал один из тех галстуков, которые привез с собой Мукуро. С годами Дино не стал более аккуратным; он сделал небрежность своим стилем, и этот стиль ему шел. Дино был очень красивым, когда не говорил ерунды, не делал хуйни и не ел омлет с вешенками.   
Мукуро так замечтался, что не заметил, как легкий ветерок расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Дино. Ветерок покачал салфетки на столе и листья плюща, обвивавшие решетку веранды, и забрался под штанину светлых брюк. Дино промокнул губы и сказал, светя в сторону Мукуро беспечной улыбкой:  
\- Мукуро, я не в настроении.  
Мукуро был оптимистом. Он всегда верил в лучшее и в то, что туалетные кабинки в мишленовском ресторане вполне обустроены для быстрого перепиха. Каваллоне раз за разом разбивал надежды Мукуро.  
\- Я могу сделать так, что ни единая живая душа не услышит того, как ты хнычешь на этом столе, - поставил ультиматум Мукуро.  
\- Мне бы этого не хотелось, - сказал Дино. Мукуро ничего не мог сделать с этой улыбкой, и это приводило его в ярость. Если бы Мукуро представил свою ярость в виде цветка, как советовал ему психотерапевт, то цветок получился бы ярко-алым, как только что отшлепанная задница, как красные от долгого отсоса губы, как головка члена в кольце пальцев.  
\- Я могу решить все твои проблемы одним движением руки, - предложил Мукуро.  
\- Я бы хотел решить их сам, - сказал Дино. Пустой бокал выскользнул из его беспечной хватки и разбился о каменный пол.  
Глядя на спешащих к столу официантов, Мукуро встал и направился к выходу. Он прошел через анфиладу залов, не оглядываясь; уткнулся в деревянную дверь, захлопнул ее за собой и прижался горячей спиной к прохладной золотой мозаике. Красный цветок пульсировал, выкручивая его внутренности, и желания сопротивляться больше не было. С Каваллоне или без него, Мукуро собирался решить эту проблему. Он расстегнул ремень и ширинку, сплюнул на ладонь. Дрочил быстро, без мыслей и фантазий, как машина, работающая вхолостую. Ему не представлялось, как Дино мог бы поддернуть эти свои узкие белые брюки и встать на колени в нимбе золотой плитки и сияния сантехники, не чудилось, как Дино перочинным ножом открыл бы дверь и развернул Мукуро лицом к стене. Облегчение было сильным, ярким, и Мукуро не закрывал глаза, и в бликах света ему не мерещилось ничье лицо.  
\- Отпустило? - спросил Дино пять минут спустя, когда Мукуро вернулся за стол.  
Он пилил десертной ложечкой белоснежное безе. На тарелке малиновым соусом были накапаны кровавые подтеки.  
\- Две пули, - Дино указал ложечкой на безе. Мукуро присмотрелся: между белых крошек лежали позолоченные конфеты, выполненные в форме пуль тридцать восьмого калибра. Мукуро подцепил одну и сунул в рот.  
\- Неплохой трюфель, - оценил Мукуро, - не подскажешь, как мы дошли до церебрального секса?  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, - сказал Дино, - пойдем. Я провожу тебя на поезд.  
***  
“Что ты делаешь в ту неделю, когда спишь один?” - набрал Мукуро смс и, не думая, отправил. Ответ пришел незамедлительно: “не понял вопроса”.  
“Когда ты выгоняешь человека, с которым ты спишь”, - терпеливо пояснил Мукуро, - “что ты делаешь, когда тебе хочется трахаться?”  
На этот раз Гокудера думал долго. Ответ пришел в трех частях. “Ты очень странный”. - “я сделаю вид, что не расслышал в твоих словах намека”. - “ради своего благополучия”.   
“Не было никакого намека”. - “что мне делать”.  
“Мои уши запечатаны воском”.  
“А вдруг я болен?”  
Гокудера пропал на добрых полчаса. Мукуро уже успел поздравить себя с успешным началом карьеры монаха, когда мобильник завибрировал в последний, коронный раз.   
\- Синьор Флорентино Веспуччи, - прочитал Мукуро вслух, - профессор медицинских наук, уролог. Телефон приемной в Риме… я ему яйца оторву.   
\- Молодой человек, - возмутилась царственного вида пожилая особа, сидевшая напротив Мукуро.   
\- Извините, - задумчиво извинился Мукуро. А потом подумал еще, взял с полки дорожную сумку и пошел к дверям вагона.   
Он прибыл в Рим еще до сумерек. Съел мороженое на площади Республики и лениво побрел по виа Национале, оглядывая витрины. С вечером на город опустилась прохлада - плечи замерзли в считанные минуты, по горлу на грудь спускался озноб от джелато. Мукуро не рассчитывал на долгую поездку, и потому не взял с собой ничего основательнее тонкого пиджака. Не раздумывая долго, он зашел в первый же бутик и уставился на развешанные по минималистичным проволочным конструкциям плащи.  
4) пальто Бриони.  
Первоначально это было пальто Армани - когда Мукуро был маленьким, а бизнес строился на умении метко стрелять и красиво угрожать. Потом парадигма сменилась, ценности перевернулись вверх тормашками, и Мукуро обдумывал визит к D&G и пошив собственной модели у Миссони. Ему импонировал стиль Маккуина, но изменять итальянским домам моды не хотелось (зачатки патриотизма?). Со временем идея забылась, затерлась, но при малейшем потворстве разгорелась в голове теплым светом лампочки Эдисона.  
Мукуро изучил бирку попавшегося под руку предмета одежды. Это была безразмерная майка с бесполезным принтом, полным глубокого смысла. Цена внушала уважение к модельеру, который оказался азиатом. “Такахиро Мияшита”, - скривился Мукуро. Японцы еще не захватили власть над миром, но шли к успеху. Мукуро оглядел ряды бесполезных маек и брюк странной конструкции. Восточная мода не внушала доверия. Холодный ночной Рим привлекал еще меньше. Мукуро безнадежно нахмурился и сделал жест, подзывающий консультанта.  
\- Здесь есть что-то более интересное, чем этот, - мусор? Он переобщался с Занзасом, не иначе, - хипстерский дискурс?  
Консультант посмотрел на Мукуро с жалостью и ткнул пальцем на витрину. Посреди круглых курток и квадратных парок скромно жалось черное пальто. По четыре золотых пуговицы на манжетах, облегающий крой, кашемир - ничего особенного, но уже что-то. Различив интерес Мукуро, консультант с небрежной прыткостью развернул манекен, и Мукуро пропал.   
Скромное со спины, пальто раскрывало дьявольскую суть при ближайшем рассмотрении. Плечи были украшены роскошными витыми аксельбантами, подшитыми к лацканам, - Мукуро чуть не застонал, - выполненным в форме виолончели. Скрипичная тема повторялась кожаными вставками в виде эф, которые обрамляли карманы.  
\- Беру, - сказал Мукуро, - сколько?  
Консультант назвал сумму. Она была достаточно высокой, чтобы пальто могло называться предметом искусства - и послужить уроком несговорчивому любовнику Мукуро, волшебно прокатившему его сегодня утром.  
\- Я заплачу картой, - сказал Мукуро, расплатился картой Каваллоне, надел пальто и направился на прием к профессору медицинских наук доктору Веспуччи.  
***  
Дино вернулся домой, опоздав к завтраку на сорок минут. На взгляд Мукуро, подобное неуважение заслуживало порицания, но добрая донна Витториа застелила стол льняной салфеткой и поставила сверху большую тарелку оладушков из кабачков, сырный соус и кувшин лимонада. Дино набросился на еду так, как будто двое суток шел пешком из Милана.  
\- Ну как, - прервал десятиминутное молчание Мукуро, - всех сантехников в окрестностях упокоил?  
Дино фыркнул, осыпая стол крошками полупережеванного оладушка. Он всегда вызывал в Мукуро смешанные эмоции: похоть и недоумение, смех и страх, симпатию и отвращение. Все вместе было достаточно похоже на любовь, которая казалась взаимной - иначе с чего бы Каваллоне смеяться над шутками Мукуро.  
\- Ты не поверишь, - Дино сделал большой глоток лимонада, - но дело было в канализации.  
\- Какая-то шестерка обиделась, что ты ей мало откатываешь?  
\- Примерно так. Чем больше звеньев в цепи, тем больше шанс, что она порвется. Нужно сокращать цепочку.  
\- Я так понимаю, что именно этим занимался, пока я скучал здесь в одиночестве.  
\- Переводить на биткоины такую организацию - небыстрое дело, - Дино рассмеялся, - и я ни за что не поверю, что тебе бывает скучно.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, - Мукуро перелистнул старый блокнот в затертой обложке, изучением которого он был занят последнюю неделю.  
\- Прекрасно представляю. Мне пришел счет от некого доктора. Тебе было так грустно без меня, что ты решился на массаж простаты?  
\- Почти. Он был старый и скучный, и у нас ничего не вышло.  
\- Могу предложить свою помощь, - Дино порочно подмигнул, и пирамида мыслей о мести и целибате пошатнулась.  
\- У нас не было секса три месяца, неделю и два дня. Ты наверняка растерял навыки.  
\- Ты считал! - восхитился Дино и повторил, - три месяца, неделя и три дня. Если брать за норму три раза в неделю, я должен тебе сорок раз.  
Мукуро вздрогнул. Энтузиазм Дино мог быть сокрушительным.  
\- Ты совершенно не умеешь справляться с воздержанием.  
\- Зато умею справляться с его последствиями, - сказал Дино и расстегнул запонку, - и еще считаю хорошо.


	3. Однажды Кея предложил: "Давай снимем хоум-видео"

Однажды Кея предложил:  
\- Давай снимем хоум-видео.  
\- Ужасная идея, - согласился Мукуро, - что мы будем с ним делать?  
\- Выложим в интернет, конечно.  
\- Зачем?  
\- По законам жанра его все равно кто-нибудь снимет и опубликует, - Кея вытер влажный лоб и залпом опустошил бутылку минералки. Мукуро залюбовался на его торс - лепка мышц была до странности античной.  
\- Предупредительный удар, - догадался Мукуро.  
\- У недоброжелателей не останется шансов.  
\- Они не устоят перед нашими красотой и обаянием.  
\- А еще мы сможем их выследить и убить.  
Нормальное общение с Кеей было последним рубежом, который отделял Мукуро от психического здоровья. Мукуро работал над этой темой много лет - и наконец, спустя сотни драк, десятки случаев причинения тяжкого ущерба имуществу (иногда совместному) и тысячи тысяч взаимных оскорблений, секретный ингредиент был найден. Оставалось найти хорошую камеру и прочный штатив, который бы выдержал остаточное излучение их с Кеей взаимодействия.  
Все бы ничего, но Кея и в детстве был невыносимым занудой. Жизнь обостряет яркие черты характера, полирует сталь: Мукуро знал про себя, что любит приебаться, а вот Кея уважал дотошность и тщательность. Чем бы он не занимался - покупал ли блендер, обустраивал ли додзе, перевозил наркотики - Кея изучал вопрос досконально. Он просиживал дни в интернете, читая статьи и общаясь со специалистами в скайпе. Если знаний оказывалось недостаточно, Кея шел в библиотеку. Впрочем, это не всегда помогало.  
\- У меня в комнате поселились жуки-короеды, - сообщил он Мукуро однажды за ужином, - они не дают мне спать.  
\- Я ничего не слышал, - пожал плечами Мукуро.  
\- Они очень тихие. И начинают трещать после пяти утра.  
\- Если они тихие, то чем тебе помешали?  
\- Попробуй не заснуть до пяти - узнаешь, - загадочно ответил Кея.  
До половины второго их внимание было занято просмотром “Полночи в Париже”, время до трех Мукуро предложил скоротать за игрой в шашки. В четыре Кея сделал кофе, а в половину пятого Мукуро прикорнул на футоне. Кофе оказал поистине изумительное действие.  
\- Ты подсыпал туда снотворное! - возмущался Мукуро утром.  
\- Оно кончилось, - отрезал Кея, - я все выпил сам. Кстати, надо пополнить запасы.  
На следующий день мебель из его спальни перекочевала в гостевую. Кея был всецело поглощен бытовыми проблемами, и Мукуро выдохнул: идея про съемку видео была оставлена. Не тут-то было; никогда не следовало забывать о том, что Кея никогда ничего не забывал (и не прощал, но это тема для отдельного разговора).  
\- Что за разврат, - сказал Мукуро, заглянув однажды вечером в спортзал для регулярной тренировки. Просторное помещение было подсвечено несколькими мощными фонарями. В углу стоял штатив с угрожающе большой видеокамерой. Еще одна была на тросах подвешена под потолком. Кея возился с третьей; он повернулся к Мукуро и нажал на спуск с нежностью, напомнившей Мукуро то, как Кея чистил перышки Хиберду.  
\- Обстановка в спальне подходит лучше, - кивнул Кея, - но там негде развернуться и жуки. Садись.  
Он указал на подозрительного вида черный диван, занявший место эллиптического тренажера.  
\- Куда велик дел? - огорчился Мукуро. Он провел на эллипсе много приятных минут, наслаждаясь мировыми достижениями в жанре сериалов.  
\- Он сломался, - не моргнув глазом соврал Кея, - устраивайся поудобнее. Перед тем, как мы начнем, нужно дать интервью. Я свое уже записал.  
\- Где ты этого набрался?  
\- Я изучил вопрос, - Кея сбивал с ног энтузиазмом, - расскажи что-нибудь о себе. Почему ты решил сняться в нашем видео.  
\- Потому что ты эксгибиционист.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - скривился Кея, явно вспоминая случай в Намимори-молле.  
Мукуро тоже вспомнил случай в Намимори-молле и прикусил язык.   
\- Всем привет, - сказал он, - меня зовут Мукуро. Я люблю историю искусств, японских модельеров и классическую музыку. Моя жизнь была легкой и беззаботной, пока меня не похитил коварный злоумышленник, воспользовавшись моей слабостью к высоким мужчинам в однобортных костюмах. Он держит меня в сексуальном рабстве, иногда бьет и накачивает наркотиками. Пожалуйста, если в ваших сердцах осталась хоть капля человечности - помогите мне.  
\- Нажить хоть немного ума, - закончил Кея, - стоп, снято. Тебе следует быть раскованнее. Ну что, раздеваемся?  
***  
Новый день встретил Мукуро множеством сюрпризом. Среди них были: пятнадцать пропущенных звонков (из них пять от Гокудеры, два от Савады, один от Хром и семь с незнакомых номеров), двадцать одно смс, хэштег #спаситемукуро в твиттере и пятьсот пятьдесят три поста с нарезанными из выложенного на ютюб видео гифками.  
\- Ну кто бы мог подумать, - делано удивился Кея, кормивший мясом венерины мухоловки в саду, - мы ведь даже ничего такого особенного не делали.  
\- Мы теперь знамениты, - Мукуро никак не мог успокоиться, - как семейка Кардашьян!  
\- Скорее Аддамс. Какую же муть ты смотришь. И за своими цветами не ухаживаешь, - Кея осуждающе нахмурился. Сердитость делала его лицо моложе и воскрешала в памяти Мукуро то время, когда в его жизни не было сильнее желания, чем раскатать Кею об асфальт. Прекрасные дни!  
\- Это был мой тебе подарок. Не отвлекайся. Стоило два десятка лет торговать людьми, продавать оружие и крышевать государственные структуры, чтобы прославиться из-за какого-то видео!  
\- Так это ты прославиться хотел? Убивая политиков и уничтожая мафию? Было не очень понятно.  
\- Нет, - подумал Мукуро, - тогда не хотел.  
\- А теперь почувствовал вкус признания.  
\- Наконец-то мои таланты были оценены по достоинству, - Мукуро покраснел и опустил взгляд. Вовремя - особо шустрая мухоловка уже подбиралась к большому пальцу.  
Мукуро пнул мухоловку и решительно развернулся: нужно было ответить на вопли любви и ненависти, которыми его осыпали фанаты со всего мира. И позвонить Саваде, конечно.  
***  
\- Каваллоне завел свой бложик, - Кея вошел к нему без стука, - Суперби снял видео про то, как Ямамото тренирует учеников. Анонсирует будни Варии, если подписчики скинутся ему на бомбоубежище.  
\- Я в деле, - зажегся Мукуро, - сколько он хочет?  
\- Гокудера жмется, но Савада уже спрашивал про модели камер. Я отправил ему подборку.  
\- Очень правильно. Имидж Вонголы нужно раскручивать.  
\- Конкуренты отсасывают в сторонке, - кивнул Кея, - мы будем самой популярной ОПГ в мире.  
\- Как ты думаешь, сильно вырастут продажи?  
\- Мои аналитики утверждают, что как минимум на сто пятьдесят процентов, но я планирую перебить ставку. Кстати об отсосах. Когда снимаем следующее видео?  
Мукуро приуныл.  
\- Это нужно делать регулярно, - рассуждал Кея получасом позже, размешивая венчиком чай. Несмотря на явный успех предприятия, у Мукуро зубы сводило от тоски: любая рутина наводила на него скуку. Наверное, это было родом из детства.  
\- Видеоблогерство - серьезное занятие. На одной рекламе поднимем столько, что покроем издержки от экспорта животных.  
Кея очень ответственно подходил к вопросу нелегального экспорта. На его судне “Академик Шварценгольд” были созданы поистине санаторные условия - и не было ничего удивительного в том, что он терпел убытки.  
\- Как поживают жуки? - осведомился между делом Мукуро, - все еще мешают тебе спать?  
\- Я перестелил футоны, - удрученно отозвался Кея, - иногда мне кажется, что они шуршат у меня в голове. Это точно не ты?  
\- Это точно не я, - успокоил его Мукуро. Заповедь “Не использовать на Кее иллюзии” шла вторым номером в их списке договоренностей.  
***  
После пятого видео на них посыпались вопросы. Точнее, Мукуро научился читать комментарии. Открывать их страницу Мукуро опасался до сих пор - несмотря на всю его склонность к самолюбованию, пересматривать отснятый материал было боязно. Слишком велико было искушение удариться в критицизм и искать недостатки; поэтому о том, что Кея произносит в конце каждого ролика хрестоматийное “Подписывайтесь на наш канал и ставьте лайки”, он узнал только сейчас.  
\- Нужно организовать пресс-конференцию? - уточнил Мукуро, перебирая веточки герани и отламывая засохшие.  
\- Не нужно, - лаконично ответил Кея, - снимем отдельный выпуск. Звезда ютюба отвечает на вопросы поклонников.  
Если он и ревновал к популярности Мукуро, это было совсем не заметно; так они и сделали. После обязательной программы Мукуро, ополоснувшийся и нарядно одетый, устроился на облюбованном диване.  
\- Я составил топ-10, - Кея мерил шагами спортивный зал, - хочешь ознакомиться или сохраним эффект неожиданности?  
\- Сохраним эффект, - решил Мукуро, - если что - переснимем.  
Мукуро уважал спонтанность. Все его лучшие выступления (бойня в Эстранео, драка в Кокуе, битва с Бьякураном) были импровизациями.  
\- Камера, мотор, - Кея совершенно вжился в роль оператора и режиссера, - привет, Мукуро.  
\- Привет, - сказал Мукуро и улыбнулся в объектив. Он неиллюзорно слышал рев толпы фанатов и как кто-то падает в обморок от избытка чувств.  
\- С первого же появления ваша личность безумно меня заинтриговала, - невыразительно зачитывал с планшета Кея, - скажите, какой размер обуви вы носите?  
\- Сорок пятый итальянский, - нежно улыбнулся Мукуро, - кстати, я очень люблю обувь. Моя коллекция составляет двести девяносто пар.  
\- Я это вырежу, - сообщил Кея, - следующий вопрос. Состоите ли вы в близких отношениях с Хибари Кеей?  
Его голос даже не дрогнул, а Мукуро чуть не согнулся пополам от смеха. Только длительная практика покерфейса помогла сохранить лицо.  
\- Пусть зрители рассудят сами, исходя из характера наших съемок, - Мукуро был немного удивлен их недогадливостью.  
\- Состояли ли вы в близких отношениях с Хибари Кеей когда-либо в прошлом? - убийственно ровно прочитал Кея.  
\- Смотря что называть близкими отношениями, - загадочно ответил Мукуро. И на всякий случай улыбнулся, но уже не очень нежно.  
\- Собираетесь ли вы состоять в близких отношениях с Хибари Кеей? - голос Кеи мертвел с каждым словом, и Мукуро не выдержал.  
\- Наши отношения достигли максимальной близости. Мы - астральные близнецы, соединенные душами, крещеные в пламени одного костра.  
Кея за камерой подавился смешком - и закрепил успех:  
\- Как начались ваши близкие отношения с Хибари Кеей?   
\- Мы начали драться еще детьми. Тогда это казалось первоочередной задачей и на какое-то время затмило даже получение образования и строительство карьеры, - соловьем разливался Мукуро, - но потом я вышел из тюрьмы и нашел психотерапевта, и через двадцать лет усердной работы мы нашли оптимальную форму взаимодействия - выколачивать друг из друга дерьмо, снимать процесс на камеру и выкладывать видео в интернет. Остальное вы знаете.  
\- Вы сидели в тюрьме?  
“Онлайн-трансляция у него там, что ли, - обреченно подумал Мукуро, - вот я попал”.  
\- Да. Я убил всю свою семью, - на весь мир исповедался Мукуро, - потому что они были мудаками и ставили нечеловеческие эксперименты над людьми. За это меня заточили в подземную тюрьму Вендикаре, где я просидел в наполненной формалином капсуле десять лет, пока мой старый друг не помог мне выбраться.  
\- Вы жалеете об этом? - онлайн-трансляция, это точно была она.  
\- Нет, - без раздумий сказал Мукуро, - не жалею.  
\- Вы жалеете о чем-нибудь?  
А вот об этом стоило подумать. Без всякой связи Мукуро вспомнил толстый блокнот в переплете из потертой кожи - Мукуро записывал туда свои желания, когда вышел из подземной тюрьмы Вендикаре. Фран поделился набором фломастеров, подаренным Бельфегором на семнадцатилетие, и у желаний Мукуро появился цвет. Их оказалось неожиданно много, и Мукуро исписал весь блокнот сначала в одну сторону, а потом - между строк - в другую.  
Небесно-голубой, цвет летнего зенита: уколоть Саваду трезубцем и заставить признаться в любви своей несбывшейся пассии.  
Зефирно-розовый: отыскать Бьякурана и обсудить с ним перспективы захвата мира еще один, самый распоследний раз.  
Молочная бирюза: поехать на край света, на Фарерские острова, и месяц лежать на нетронутой стопой человека траве и ничего не делать.  
\- Тот друг, который помог мне однажды, - прокашлявшись, сказал Мукуро, - хочу передать ему привет. Много лет назад мы путешествовали вместе. Несмотря на то, что наши пути разошлись, эти поездки были замечательной частью моей жизни.  
\- Где вы побывали? - спросил Кея.  
\- Мы объездили весь мир. После освобождения мне не сиделось на месте, и мой друг составил мне компанию.  
\- Чем вы занимались?  
\- Мы охотились на бабочек.  
\- Спасибо за ваши ответы, - поставленным голосом главы дисциплинарного комитета поблагодарил Кея, - последний вопрос. Чего вам больше всего хотелось, когда вы отбывали наказание? Это очень важно для наших подписчиков, которые находятся в заключении.  
Мукуро закрыл глаза. Даже сейчас - после стольких хороших и плохих переживаний, что хватило бы на десятерых - картинка стояла перед внутренним взором, безальтернативная и яркая, как открытка. Она не тускнела с годами.  
2) оказаться за столом, где сидит вся семья, собравшись на рождественский ужин.  
Кея выключил камеру - по крайней мере, Мукуро на это надеялся. Рядом прогнулся под его тяжестью диван, вес его ладони лег на плечо. Слезы жгли веки, поэтому Мукуро не открывал глаз: так был хоть какой-то шанс, что маску получится удержать.  
\- А на самом деле? - спросил Кея, - чего ты хотел на самом деле?  
\- Сильнее всего? - уточнил Мукуро.  
\- Конечно. Иначе неинтересно.  
Однажды Мукуро парил в непроглядной темноте, обвитый цепями и подвешенный на крючок. Жидкая питательная смесь поступала к нему через трубку, засунутую глубоко в глотку. Мукуро дышал благодаря маске, облепившей его лицо подобно спруту. Поначалу Мукуро не видел в этой ситуации ничего ужасного: он чувствовал себя Гудини, великим Гудвином, и он знал, что выбирался из переделок похуже. К тому же Мукуро был слишком зол, чтобы бояться.  
Спустя пару десятков попыток побега ему пришлось поменять свое мнение. Предпоследний план был особенно неудачным - он обернулся отказом систем жизнеобеспечения, чьи проявления так раздражали Мукуро. Оказаться скованным по рукам и ногам в пуленепробиваемой бочке без воздуха и света было несравнимо хуже, чем находиться там же и иметь возможность дышать. Минута, проведенная Мукуро в столь неудобном положении, изменила все. Он стал осмотрительнее и терпеливее. Он сумел построить игру так, чтобы последняя попытка побега действительно стала последней.  
Он начал придумывать желания, чтобы отвлечься от постоянного страха захлебнуться во сне. Прежде Мукуро не особенно увлекался реальным миром и его удовольствиями: все его стремления лежали исключительно в сфере амбиций и мести. Это чувство не проходило с годами, кристаллизовалось и в конце концов обрело предельно конкретную форму.  
1) убить их всех еще раз.  
\- В первый раз не помогло, - утвердительно переспросил Кея.  
\- Не особо, - кивнул Мукуро.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Сейчас уже не хочу, - сказал Мукуро, - они же моя семья.  
\- Если не ошибаюсь, это было главной причиной, по которой ты хотел их убить.  
\- Они сделали меня тем, кто я есть.  
Смириться с этим было тяжелее всего. В нем текла кровь итальянских завоевателей; они были настоящими учеными, которые любили животных больше, чем людей, и ставили эксперименты на тех и на других. Они были безжалостными к себе и научили Мукуро быть несгибаемо твердым в воззрениях, бесконечно гибким в методах. Тысячи его предков пережили мор, болезни, войны, грабежи и насилие - они выжили, чтобы в конце концов появился Мукуро. Десятки его кровных родственников умерли, чтобы в живых остался он. Мукуро собирался творить историю, а вместо этого прожил жизнь; она была хорошей и плохой, в ней была ненависть, была любовь, были желания.  
Она была его собственной.  
\- О жуках, - неожиданно сказал Кея, сбивая накал эмоций, - знаешь, в чем оказалось дело?  
\- В чем же? - Мукуро проморгался. По глазам бил свет софитов, под которыми они с Кеей уже который день устраивали показательные бои.  
\- Партия пуэра из Гонконга. Коллекционный товар, я хранил его в мешочке у изголовья, - Кея пошевелил пальцами, будто перебирал спрессованные кругляши, - в нем завелись жуки. Они прогрызли упаковку и съели весь мой чай.  
\- Ужасная история, - несмотря на слезы, стоявшие в глазах, Мукуро рассмеялся, - давай снимем об этом следующий выпуск. Настоящий детектив получится.  
\- Снимем, - Кея поднялся и начал по очереди выключать софиты, - мы ведь теперь селебрити. Им понравится.


End file.
